


Lost to the Light

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Furry, Gnomes, Imprisonment, Knotting, Mind Games, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: After a grave defeat at the Arathi warfront, Lady Liadrin is captured by the Alliance and subjected to their sordid revenge.





	Lost to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

_As long as I’m still standing, this battle isn’t over_. That was the promise Liadrin made to the soldiers under her command as the first Alliance gunship appeared on the horizon. She said it again when the enemy troops reclaimed Stromgarde Keep and sent their siege weapons toward Ar’Gorok, and she reaffirmed her stance one final time when every Horde warrior looked to her for leadership as the Alliance tide came knocking at their front gate. “Hold the line! We stand together, we fall together!” she declared as a swarm of blue and silver armor emblazoned with the lion’s sigil clashed against her red forces.

The Horde was a proud faction, willing to fight to the bitter end to defend their place in this world, and so they did. As the combined might of humans, dwarves, draenei, and elves overwhelmed the last Horde stronghold in Arathi, Liadrin stood her ground and fought alongside the men and women under her command. But no amount of honor or courage could win the day, and one-by-one her forces fell in combat until only she remained.

Now the battle was truly over, and the Blood Knight Matriarch was no longer standing on her feet but rather on her knees at the mercy of the victorious Alliance forces that now occupied her base. Standing tall and proud before her was Danath Trollbane, commander of the Arathi armed forces and rightful heir to Stromgarde, the land which the Horde had so audaciously occupied in their arrogance. Now he looked down upon the defeated Liadrin, her armor shattered and arms shackled helplessly behind her back. Her sword lay nearby in the mud, but even if she had any chance of recovering it, the situation was beyond hopeless. The only Horde troops left in the area were corpses or prisoners like herself, and Alliance soldiers had gathered all around her in a circle, many of whom were knights of the Silver Hand eager to see the treacherous paladin brought to justice for betraying their order and siding with the Horde.

“This has been a day long overdue,” growled Danath through gritted teeth. “You _blood elves_,” he said, spitting out the name with disdain, “turned your backs on the Alliance and allied yourself with Horde filth. But you were the most duplicitous of them all. You who stole the teachings of the Light and twisted them to serve evil.”

“That’s preposterous. We do only what we must to survive.” Liadrin looked up at him in defiance. Though she was completely powerless, her golden eyes still glowed with righteous fury. “You never understood my people, and the Horde has done more for us than the Alliance ever has. I believed in the glory of the Light – I still do! – and I knew it was the best hope for the Sin’dorei.”

“You’re a liar and a traitor!” Commander Trollbane swung his hand in a wide arc and backhanded Liadrin across the cheek, snapping her head to the side sharply. “You betrayed the good intentions of your fellow paladins. The Light gives hope and guidance to thousands of people, yet you pervert it to serve the Horde in their brutal campaign to rape and defile the land. And now we will repay you back in kind.”

If any ambiguity lingered in Liadrin’s mind over the meaning of his last sentence, all such doubt evaporated as both hands landed to his belt and the harsh clatter of the buckle coming undone rang in her tall elven ears. The fallen paladin pulled at her bindings uselessly and tried to stand up on her feet, but two nearby soldiers stepped forward and placed a hand each on her shoulders to firmly hold her down. Liadrin’s eyes widened as the Alliance Commander’s pants dropped and the longest, thickest cock she’d ever seen on a human flopped out. It’s size was nearly enough to rival a tauren. “By the Light…” she gasped.

“The Light won’t save you here,” said Danath as he stepped forward and tapped his swollen cockhead against her nose. Already his shaft was at full strength and its massive girth throbbed threateningly in her face. Gripping it firmly at the base, the commander swatted her cheek with the full length of his cock, smearing a thick glob of precum across the glowing red welt still fresh from his backhand. The furious heat radiating off his straining flesh made her blush and did far more to intimidate the fallen paladin than any threatening speech could have ever done. Liadrin found herself shivering, suddenly feeling so vulnerable as the full weight of defeat crashed down around her.

But soon enough his bulbous tip was pressing insistently against her lips, and Liadrin was determined to resist until the very end. She turned her head aside, but she was only going to get away with her defiance once. One of the humans at her side roughly grabbed the top of her head and twisted it back to face the twitching pillar of fuckmeat ready and waiting to gape her throat raw. Liadrin whimpered softly as a wet, sticky wad of pre oozed from the tip and was smeared across her pink lips like a thin coat of paint. She could feel the watchful eyes of the encircling Alliance army who cheered on their commander to “teach that elf cunt a lesson.” The blood knight felt humiliated but resolved to hold out all the same with lips held shut.

That was until a pair of fingers closed down around her nose, cutting off her only source of air. Liadrin’s eyes suddenly widened in utter panic as she realized their devious tactic, yet she held her lips pursed all the same. If need be, she was willing to die here rather than allow these Alliance brutes the sick pleasure of defiling her body. However, as each excruciating second ticked by, her lungs burned in the worst agony she had ever known, and it wasn’t long until her body’s survival instincts kicked in and involuntarily took that relieving gasp of fresh air. But with that oxygen also came a mouthful of a cock so large that Liadrin felt her jaw ache from the strain.

The violated paladin whined miserably as Danath’s cockhead slammed against the back of her throat and painted her tonsils with precum. Her soft lips were stretched into an impossibly wide O around his girth, and tears rolled down her cheeks as if to lubricate the continued use of her mouth. Their role in this perverse lesson no longer needed, the two soldiers backed away as their commander began to have his way with his newest prisoner of war. Danath’s hand took firm hold of Liadrin’s brunette ponytail, which he then used to roughly skullfuck the stunned blood elf. He pushed her down harshly to feed a few more inches into her warm, wet mouth, and when his cock could go no further the commander would pull hard on her hair to drag her lips all the way back to his fat tip. Thus he repeated the motion again and again of slamming her face full of cock, each time managing to shunt a few more inches successfully down Liadrin’s spasming throat.

The Alliance troops hollered and cheered as they watched their commander facefuck the overpowered paladin. They got a great sense of satisfaction out of watching Liadrin, who once carried herself so high and mighty as Matriarch of the Blood Knights, struggled to take every inch of Danath’s cock. Lewd and wet _glurck-glurck_ sounds of the noble elf’s throat hollowing out beneath the full force of his thrusts filled the air, and thick blobs of spit and slime dredged up from her throat were starting to bubble out around her lips and cascade down her chin. Even the sparse amount of makeup she wore was starting to smear across her cheeks with wet tears, and her golden eyes were rolled back from her inability to breathe properly. Whereas Liadrin’s clothed body still somewhat maintained the resemblance of a proper commander of her station, everything from the neck up was starting to look like ruined elven fuckmeat.

But fortunately for the overwhelmed paladin, Danath had no plans to occupy her mouth any longer than necessary. Certainly not when there yet remaining many more lessons to teach this uppity elven skank and so many of his loyal troops waiting to do so. Rather, this was merely a demonstration of Alliance superiority, not just to raise morale of his own soldiers after a rousing victory but also a show of strength to cement in Liadrin’s mind her place as the Alliance’s newest cumdump. And dump is exactly what he did. With a guttural warcry and a sharp thrust of his hips in time with a shove on her head to drive as much cock down her throat as possible, Danath unleashed the full force of a trueborn Arathian native’s load directly into the unsuspecting elf’s belly.

Liadrin’s eyes refocused just long enough vibrate wildly in their sockets at the abject revulsion of the explosive human orgasm happening in her tight throat. A lifetime of refined high-class dining had ill-prepared Liadrin for the foreign sensation of being force-fed a deluge of cum from a cock squirting down the end of her throat. Her stomach roiled and churned as the hot, creamy spunk pooled within her gut, and just when the paladin thought she had managed to acclimate to her throat’s insemination, Danath began to pull out. Liadrin heaved as she felt every veiny inch of cock pull from her overstuffed gullet, spurting clingy ropes of jizz onto the walls of her throat along the way.

But just when Danath’s cockhead settled within her mouth and Liadrin thought he might pull out entirely, he viciously thrust forward and hilted himself back into her tight throat. A loud _hurrrk_ from the violated paladin made the soldiers cheer as Liadrin’s delicate throat bulged out from the unexpected intrusion. Fresh tears of pain and humiliation rolled down her face as another searing cumshot dribbled down into her stomach. Once again, the Alliance commander slowly began withdrawing his throbbing cock, and this time Liadrin braced herself properly just in case he tried to trick her again. The blood elf winced and groaned as the tip lingered in her mouth just long enough to coat her tongue with a thick helping of his gooey nut-sludge before finally pulling out.

Liadrin found herself staring straight down the barrel of the gun so to speak as soon as her lips popped off Danath’s cock, earning her a cumshot right into an eye. She managed to shut it just in time, but the goopy spunk seeped into her eyelashes and glued her eyelid shut. The rest of his seed sprayed all over her face, redecorating the paladin’s fair features into something more befitting an Ironforge whorehouse than the battlefield. Liadrin panted heavily, dragging in great lungfuls of ragged breaths, as crisscrossing lines of murky white splattered across her nose, forehead, lips, and cheeks. By the time his release had tapered off, leaving Danath to pump out a few more drops with his hand onto the top of her head, one could barely even tell there was a blood elf hidden beneath the layers of cum.

Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. Even as her throat continued to burn and her stomach lurched from the vile jizz settling within, Liadrin could feel the thick cum starting to slough off her face in heavy globs that splashed against her chest and thighs. She wanted so desperately to wipe her face clean, but with both hands still bound behind her back Liadrin could do nothing but kneel there as the Alliance races all around her cackled and pointed at the vulgar display. Liadrin, once a virtuous yet fierce symbol of Silvermoon’s military might, had just been brutally throat-fucked and treated like a worthless cum toilet in front of hundreds of spectators. Nothing was off limits now, and Danath was quick to remind the elf of her fate. “Strip her down. Let the men see what now belongs to the Alliance. We’re taking the bitch to Stromgarde.”

Rough hands hauled Liadrin to her feet and ripped away the remaining tatters of her once-shining armor and the clothing underneath before dragging her from what remained of her ruined base. They walked her past the still-burning wreckage of her destroyed barracks and whatever else remained of Ar’Gorok’s charred buildings. With cum still dripping off her face, Liadrin gazed upon the ruination of the Horde’s efforts to secure this land, and she knew she bore the full brunt of the blame as the base’s commander. But Liadrin also knew she couldn’t afford to dwell on her past failings when her present situation was much more dire. The disgraced paladin knew she’d have to steel herself for what punishment these Alliance had in store for her.

They marched her out past the destroyed entrance of the Horde base. From there Liadrin could see the long dirt road that would take her from Ar’Gorok, up the hill of High Perch, then back down to the front gates of Stromgarde Keep. All along the trail stood Alliance soldiers lined up to watch the paladin’s walk of shame. A harsh shove from behind urged Liadrin to begin her penance march, and so with her head held high with wet cum still clinging on her face, she stepped forward.

Taunts and jeers came from all sides as the Alliance paraded their prized prisoner down the road. Soldiers of all races and backgrounds had gathered to see the nude elven paladin brought back to face justice, and none of them held back their disdain for Liadrin. Some made rude gestures, others spit at her, and even a few had their cocks out and were making lewd motions toward her, a hint of what was to be her fate. Liadrin didn’t have much time to speculate what exactly they had in store for her as soon she and her escort were crossing beneath the heavy iron portcullis of Stromgarde, and she was finally in the jaws of the Alliance war machine.

In the center plaza of the city they had prepared the elf’s punishment: a standard wooden pillory with a large hole to close around her neck and two smaller ones for both hands. It was old fashioned, but when it came to making a public display of humiliating a prisoner there were few more effective methods. Liadrin shivered as a cold breeze suddenly blew across her naked body, but she stiffened when a pair of hands harshly grabbed her arms. “Put her in and let’s get started. This elven whore has a lot to answer for.”

Liadrin had little choice but to obey as the Alliance guards shoved her forward. The pillory itself was built in such a way that she had to bend over quite a bit to place her neck and hands within the holes: a compromising position that arched her back and stuck out her backside. An orc or troll would likely have resisted violently and fought every step of the way, but not a blood elf; Liadrin was determined to ride this whole ordeal out with as much dignity as she could muster. When she reached the wooden device, she obediently bent over and waited silently as the top of the pillory closed around her.

When Danath stepped around the front and into Liadrin’s view, she glared up at him silently, her thin lips pursed with disdain. “It’s time to play a game, traitor. See all my men here, eyeing you like a piece of meat?” asked Danath as he roughly grabbed Liadrin’s chin and forcefully turned her head to indeed look at the circle of men gathered. “Each of them represents the finest the Alliance has to offer. Strong, loyal, and _virile_,” Danath hissed out that last word. “All of them have come here today to knock up your worthless whore cunt, and I’m going to give them the opportunity.”

“But we’re not barbaric savages like that Horde filth you lie with. We’re going to give you a fair fight, so here’s the deal. My men are going to take you one-by-one, and you’ll be given three chances to guess which race’s cock is inside you. That is if your loose pussy can even tell the difference.” The locks holding her pillory securely shut clicked into place, but Liadrin didn’t dare test them. “Guess right and my men will pull out to finish on your back. But fail and they’ll put a future soldier of the Alliance in your belly. Maybe then you’ll find noble purpose for once in your duplicitous life.”

_‘Those aren’t bad odds,’_ thought Liadrin. _‘There are only nine races in the Alliance, and I’ve got three chances to guess them right.’ _The fallen paladin couldn’t believe she was suddenly trying to rationalize the situation, but with her neck and wrists locked up in the pillory she had little choice but to work with what she had. Despite Danath’s crass taunts, Liadrin in truth had very little experience with sex, much less with races that had sworn themselves to the Alliance. She was most familiar with humans, seeing as they were the most populous race on Azeroth, but the brunette elf was practically virginal, having devoted herself to the Light long ago.

A fact her first visitor was more than pleased to discover when he stepped up behind Liadrin and rubbed his cockhead against her smooth entrance. Every single Alliance personnel gathered was eager to get the depraved show started, and now that the terms had been explained there didn’t seem to be any reason to delay further. With her head and hands locked into the stocks, Liadrin had no way seeing who her assailant could be – not even so much as a shadow upon the ground to give her the slightest hint. Instead, all she felt was the thick head of a cock rubbing along her slit that teased her with the inevitable penetration. The naked blood elf, seeing no other alternative, braced herself.

As a paladin of the faith and a very busy military leader, Liadrin’s sex life was practically non-existent. Of course there had been suitors and boyfriends in the past, but that seemed almost a lifetime ago. Ever since the fall of Silvermoon and her people’s rebirth as the Sin’dorei, Liadrin had far more pressing matters to keep her busy and getting laid certainly was never at the forefront of her mind. As such, the first cock to touch her in essentially decades dredged up feelings entirely foreign to the paladin. Disgust was certainly one of them, but there was also the faint unwelcome thrill of anticipation that began to bloom within her stomach. Liadrin found herself holding her breath and even biting her lip timidly as the precum smearing across her pussy lips combined with the heat radiating off his member made her shiver.

The man standing behind Liadrin might have taken his time with her were it not for the gathered crowd of Alliance soldiers cheering him on to fuck the elf already. Liadrin’s face blushed red hot from the way they jeered at her body on display. And it seemed as though whomever had his cock poking at her entrance was not immune to their taunts, though he did take a moment to admire the elf’s ass by palming both cheeks and squeezing. Liadrin gasped at his touch but quickly sealed her lips, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of further reaction.

If he had tried pushing inside a minute earlier, her mystery assailant might have found Liadrin’s pussy as dry as a bone. Instead, his gentle ministrations had managed to awaken a fire within the paladin that she had denied for far too long. While Liadrin herself may have hated the thought of what was happening, her body certainly welcomed the long-forgotten sensation of being penetrated once more. Liadrin stifled a small moan as she felt his fat cockhead slip inside her cunt, but when the following few inches easily slid deeper with the assistance of her arousal, she couldn’t help but give a small, faint whine in her throat. It felt good to be filled with cock again after all these years, and Liadrin’s body wasn’t about to shy away from embracing it just because the circumstances were less than ideal.

But the blood elf was so preoccupied with the pleasure coursing through her body that she didn’t even realize he was still going until his hips smacked up against her perky ass. Liadrin’s eyes widened at the thought of this strange man’s entire cock nestled firmly within her pristine pussy – and without protection no less! But that was the entire point, and he wasn’t about to let the paladin forget that as he began to thrust away at her gripping snatch with the full intention of breeding the locked-up slut in front of all his friends.

The gentle slapping of flesh against flesh filled the air of Stromgarde as he went to town on the captured elf’s pussy, much to the satisfaction of the cheering crowd. Liadrin grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists as she struggled to endure this whole ordeal, not just by withstanding the cock fucking her raw but also by pushing down the pleasurable sensations bubbling within her. The absolutely last thing she wanted was to cum on this stranger’s cock in front of all these Alliance dogs, but as his thrusts became more and more urgent, that seemed like the only possible outcome. Well that and also getting knocked up with his progeny.

Which of course brought Liadrin’s focus back on the test that had been set before her, and she was determined to play their game if necessary. She’d even willingly humiliated herself in front of these brutes as long as it meant not allowing any of them to fill her virtuous elven womb with their disgusting cum. “Ugh… It… It’s a…” Liadrin was having a hard time concentrating with a cock hammering away at her pussy, which was reacting completely out of her control by squeezing appreciatively and trying its best to encourage forth a creamy load, but she was determined to get through this. “Human?” she asked with her eyes downcast toward the ground.

“Wrong,” replied Danath. “Guess again, whore.”

Liadrin curled her lips back into a sneer. She really wished he would stop calling her that, but with a complete nobody currently fucking her into a building orgasm, she was in no place to argue. She racked her brain trying to think of what other race this dick could possibly belong to. It was a fairly average cock, not too phenomenal yet also not a complete disappointment, which was why her first guess was human. What other Alliance race could be so perfectly middle of the road? _All of them, compared to the Horde_, Liadrin thought bitterly. Yet despite her grousing, it was exactly an Alliance dick fucking her so well that she had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand.

Another harsh thrust filled the plaza with the meaty sound of his hips smacking against her backside, and the crowd cheered. Liadrin grit her teeth and poured all her focus into controlling her breath as her pulse quickened. _‘Gods, why does he have to be so big?!’_ thought the quivering paladin under the strain of taking every thick inch. But that was the clue she was looking for, and Liadrin wagered a guess. “He’s – hugghh! – a draenei!”

Danath shook his head. “Nope. Last chance.”

The paladin groaned, both at her miss and from another deep thrust that made her thighs shudder. This was only the first man and already Liadrin was having a hard time holding herself together. Any more of this torture and she could easily see herself cumming hard, something she desperately wanted to avoid. But just like this entire situation, Liadrin doubted she had any say in the matter. In one final act of desperation, the paladin took a complete shot in the dark. “Ughh! Night elf! It’s a night elf.”

The Alliance commander frowned and immediately Liadrin knew she had it right. “Lucky guess.”

“That’s too bad. I was curious to see what our offspring would be like,” said the night elf as pumped her pussy a few more times before pulling out. She heard the wet, lurid sounds of his own hand finishing him off. “A hybrid of our two elven people, so similar yet different. What a shame.” Liadrin jolted when the first splash of cum fell upon her skin, and she could feel his runny spunk pooling in the dimples on her lower back. Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, the night elf was gone only to be replaced by the next cock.

This one slammed into her with a feverish haste right from the start, and the poor paladin cried out at both the suddenness and the strange feeling of his dick. It was much smoother than the night elf’s penis, and it lacked the distinctive flare tip. But most concerning of all was the extra bit of flesh she could feel at the base, slamming up against her pussy lips with malicious intent on every thrust. Liadrin knew it immediately. “Uggh! Gah! W-worgen!”

A disappointed groan arose from the crowd, but it was nothing compared to the angry snarl from behind. “You dumb elf bitch,” growled the worgen as he rutted inside the snug pussy he was no longer allowed to cum inside, and he made sure to take out every bit of frustration until he had to pull out. “Familiar with worgen cock, are you? Guess my brothers must have got at you on Darkshore, made sure you wouldn’t ever forget.” He pounded the poor blood elf ruthlessly as he taunted her, delighting in the shameful noises she made each time he scraped out her inner walls. “I can imagine a pack must have cornered you, showed you the only proper use for your useless elven cunt. Better than you deserve.”

Liadrin cheeks burned with humiliation from his taunts, but she barely had the wherewithal to even acknowledge his degrading remarks from the way his dick was filling her up to well. Not only was he thick but the enormous knot smacking against her outer folds and clit on each thrust was providing some much appreciated external stimulation. Each reckless thrust rattled her teeth and rocked the blood elf’s tiny frame against the pillory. Liadrin’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted through the ordeal, looking very much like the bitch in heat the worgen was treating her as. Her head was swimming with so much pleasure that she didn’t even recognize the building climax until it was already passing over her.

The worgen groaned as Liadrin’s pussy suddenly clamped down and became much tighter around his cock. “Damn bitch is cumming!” he exclaimed loud enough for the entire Alliance crowd to hear, which cheered loudly upon hearing the news. “She wants this dick, wants my cum. Damn slut wants to get knocked up right here in front of everyone.”

“You know the rules, corporal,” said Commander Trollbane grimly, as if even he was displeased at enforcing the terms. “Don’t worry, she’ll get what’s coming to her.”

Liadrin heard another harsh snarl distantly through the mind-blanking bliss consuming her body. Still impaled upon his thrusting cock, her hips and thighs shuddered throughout her climax while her glowing eyes rolled back in her head. Faintly she recalled some kind of shame she ought to be feeling at cumming in front of so many strangers, but that no longer matters to Liadrin. Instead the paladin was simply lost in the joy of her first climax in years, and how good it felt to be fucked so hard.

She was only brought back to Azeroth at last by the disappointing sensation of the worgen cock pulling from her slippery depths, and she mumbled incoherently as more cum rained upon her lower back and ass to join the previous soldier’s load. They were treating her like a filthy cumdump, and all Liadrin could do in protest was cum obscenely all over their cocks. The thought made her blush for she could do nothing else but take it.

“Next time, you’re getting my knot,” growled the worgen. “We’ll see how smart you are all plugged up with my pups in your belly.” And just like that he was gone, and a new cock had taken his place.

This one was big, and the sheer size of him forcibly stretching her tiny elven pussy, even after it had been so thoroughly loosened, made her eyes go wide with fear. “W-wait!” she called out, hoping whoever this was had some small shred of decency. “Go slow! You’re going to break me!”

But Liadrin received no response, perhaps because hearing his voice would be too much of a clue in their little game. Instead, the only answer she got was another few inches shoved up her cunt, and her shimmering eyes screwed down to endure the pain. If Liadrin didn’t know any better she’d assume this man was a tauren, but as there were no tauren serving in the Alliance army she was left at a loss. That left only the next closest equivalent. “Draenei!” she cried out, hoping that a right answer might put an end to this torment.

“No,” said Danath coldly. “Maybe you should wait until he’s fully sheathed. You might get a clearer picture then.”

That’s the last thing the poor paladin wanted, but as the cock pressed onward she was reminded how little say she had in the matter. Instead of simply pressing forward with steady pressure, he had instead opted for quick, steady bursts of hard thrusts to try shimmying more inches up her snatch. The result was a soft squeaking moan falling from Liadrin’s lips each time he lunged, and she could feel her supple ass jiggling with each attempt.

Liadrin groaned aloud when she finally felt his hips press flush against her backside, telling her that every strenuous inch had arrived inside her overstretched cunt. If only the sheer size of him were the only problem, but instead his massive girth amplified the vulgar heat of his cock to the point that her entire low body felt like it was on fire. It made Liadrin squirm, at least as much as she was able with herself so thoroughly impaled, and her thighs pressed together as the itch it awoken inside her became unbearable.

But when the first mighty thrust came, Liadrin finally got that itch scratched in the most delightfully carnal way. As the massive cock pulled out, it felt as though it was dragging her entire pussy out with it, turning her inside out. In truth her pussy was fit so snug around his shaft that pulling out seemed an impossible task from the way she clung so tightly around him. A loud and drawn out moan fell from the blood elf’s mouth as she was made to feel every heated inch scrape against her soft and hypersensitive walls.

Just having him pull out was such a mind-blowing experience for the tiny elf that she was wholly unprepared when her gifted lover immediately slammed himself back up to the hilt. While such a motion would have been impossible otherwise, Liadrin’s pussy had become so soaked that it was a relatively easy task. For him at least. Although each thrust didn’t have much power behind it, neither did they need to for the sheer size of the dick was proving more than enough stimulation than she could handle. For Liadrin it was the most glorious experience she had ever witnessed outside the Light itself, and her body seemed to agree from the way it immediately came all over the cock stuffing her so fully.

Liadrin’s eyes crossed once more and she gave out a keening scream of lust as she climaxed once again for her audience. While her first orgasm had been teased out with great reluctance on her part, this second one was had no such mental barriers to overcome. The power of a mind-breaking orgasm washed over the vulnerable paladin without pause, leaving her to cry out and pant like a whore. Her petite body heaved and thrashed against the pillory holding her in-place, and her thighs quivered as streams of her translucent girl-cum cascaded down her legs. Even the fat cock stuffing her up couldn’t keep her gushing juices from squirting out.

“You didn’t have permission to cum, slut,” chided Danath as she came back around. “That’s going to cost you. Now you only have one guess left.”

The blood elf couldn’t believe what she was hearing any more than she could believe the cock thrusting in and out of her pussy. Apparently while she was cumming her brains out, the Alliance soldier had taken the liberty of loosening up her already sore cunt, and now he was slapping up against her ass with much gusto. Liadrin had just barely recovered from the last orgasm and already she could feel another welling up from the way he rutted into her so carefree. But the biggest surprise of all was just how easily he was able to slip in and out of her dripping snatch, and Liadrin realized her once-snug pussy was likely ruined forever by this hung monster.

But she would have to worry about that later. Right now Liadrin tried to focus on getting her last guess correct, and she couldn’t afford any distractions if she was going to figure it out. She racked her brain to think of what other race within the Alliance ranks could possibly measure up, but the blood elf could literally feel all common sense being fucked out of her head with each womb-crushing thrust. “Hughh! I don’t… I can’t…” Liadrin struggled to voice her thoughts as she panted erotically with the wet sound of her pussy taking dick again and again filling her ears. “It must – huff! – be… Pandaren!”

“Wrong. I hope you enjoy what’s coming to you. You’ve earned it.” Danath nodded to the male thrusting away, giving him the okay to unleash his spunk upon her unsuspecting womb. “You may fire at will, private Pitchwizzle.”

“Yes sir!” replied the unmistakably high-pitched voice of a gnome. “One fertilized blood elf coming right up!”

“A gnome?!” wailed Liadrin as her inevitable creampie loomed ever close. “How can that be?!”

“Prepare yourself for the most potent load of your life, slut!” jeered the gnome as he sped up his thrusts. “I prepared a special potion just for this occasion. Enhanced by the latest advancements in gnomish alchemy, I’ll knock you up in a single shot!”

With a heavy thrust that flattened her curvy ass up against his body, he nestled his flared cockhead right up against her cervix and blasted it with the first helping of creamy spunk. If Liadrin thought the gnome’s cock was hot then the cum he started pumping into her pussy was positively boiling. Every drop of his virile seed felt as though it were searing her inside, branding her with his load and marking her forever as a cocksleeve for the Alliance. Liadrin’s knees knocked together and she moaned pitifully as she was forcibly inseminated. Even when he finally pulled out, her pussy still felt so incredibly full and warm just from the massive amount of cum he had left inside.

Keeping her dignity was no longer part of the equation. The shame Liadrin felt was indescribable knowing that her leaking pussy, likely swollen red and gaping from their cocks, was on full display to everyone behind her. She could feel thick globs of the gnome’s cum oozing from between her sore folds to drip down her inner thighs, the only solace being the hope that most would pour out rather than settle inside her fertile womb. But any such hopes were dashed as another Alliance soldier, just as eager as the rest of his compatriots to inseminate the hapless blood elf, quickly stepped up and shunted a fresh new cock straight up her pussy while also shoving the gnome’s escaping load back inside. He began thrusting immediately, undeterred by sharing her cunt with another man’s cum, and the air was once again filled with the loud _pap-pap-pap_ of his hips smacking against Liadrin’s ass.

The assembled Alliance army used her body for hours. Men lined up to run a train on her pussy, constantly cycling in to fill her up as soon as the last one blew his load and left. Liadrin had no frame of reference for exactly how long they fucked her except for the setting sun, and even then they continued to ravage the imprisoned paladin well into the night. There was no fight left in Liadrin’s worn-out, exhausted, and not to mention incredibly sticky body. All of it had been fucked out of her only to be replaced by seemingly gallons of thick cum.

Little by little the crowd began to thin out, no doubt most of the soldiers going back to their duties after having their chance at impregnated the blood elf, until nearly everyone man in Stromgarde had fucked her at least once and the only ones remaining were those who came back for another round. Even among the countless dicks she had taken throughout the day, Liadrin remembered the biggest and harshest of them when they returned to ruin her a second time. Each time they stretched her out and made her pussy feel every hot, iron-hard inch, she knew she would never be able to forget the shape of their cocks.

Through it all the twisted game continued, but Liadrin’s orgasms became so commonplace that she often barely had a chance to make even one guess before she had cum repeatedly and forfeited the round. Again and again they filled her with their loads, bathing her womb with a sordid mix of human, dwarven, draenei, elven, gnomish, and who-knows-what-else’s seed until it was anyone’s guess which would eventually take hold. Liadrin had doubts whether her genes were even compatible with half the races fucking her bareback, but that didn’t stop them from trying to mate her all the same.

Eventually the order to hold off from cumming inside Liadrin had been rescinded as so many loads had been pumped into the blood elf’s pussy that her pregnancy seemed like a foregone conclusion, and thus there was no longer any thrill to the game. Yet despite the newfound freedom, many of the Alliance soldiers still pulled out of her upon climax and delighted in decorating her flawless elven skin with their seed. Liadrin’s ass, thighs, and lower back had accumulated so many layers of cum over the hours that a cleaner had to come in and wipe her down, only for the very next male to freshly paint her tantalizing rump with cum in his own twisted amusement.

When at last, in the dead of night, the plaza seemed nearly empty, Liadrin heard a snarling growl and a deep, familiar voice rumble behind her. “I told you I’d be back,” said the worgen as he teased her folds with his cock. “There’s nothing to save you from this knot now. I would say I hope you enjoy it… But I already know you will,” he said as he thrust into her pussy, now so thoroughly-lubricated by cum and her own arousal.

But Liadrin had been ravaged into such a fuck-drunk coma that she barely even acknowledged his crass words. All she knew was there was another cock filling her up, and she responded just as she had been trained to do over the last several hours: by cumming hard. Liadrin’s eyes were unfocused and glassy from all the pleasure swarming her mind, and her long tongue hung from her mouth to drool all over the ground in a puddle that rivaled the one between her spread legs. The blood elf moaned lustfully as she was fucked by his worgen dick, once more descending into the all-too-familiar madness of forced bliss.

The only moments of clarity for Liadrin amidst the marathon of sex was those brief moments after coming down from a well-earned climax. Even as the paladin herself tried to fight her way back from the brink of endless lust, her pussy wanted nothing than to be filled with another load. Her inner walls clamped down and pulsed rhythmically to milk his cock, desperately trying to coax out that lifegiving seed. Even now she could feel that thick knot that he had threated her with knocking at her entrance each time he bottomed out, and bit by bit each thrust was opening her up and preparing the tiny elf for the greatest challenger her all-too-eager pussy would receive.

With one final thrust, Liadrin’s teary eyes snapped open wide as ever as her delicate pussy lips gave away to the worgen’s primal rutting and stretched to their absolute limit before clasping back down to lock him in. The impossible feeling of being filled more fully than ever before along with the poorly-timed cumshot splattering against her cervix pushed the perverted paladin headlong into another orgasm. Her lithe body quivered from head to toe, jerking violently against the pillory’s bindings as she came from being inseminated for what was certainly not to be the last time that night. When she finally came back around, Liadrin realized to much disgust that he was still cumming, and she could only mewl wantonly as the warmth of his load spread throughout her belly.

The worgen hunched over her body and reached underneath to maul her hanging titties while he waited for his knot locked within her to soften, and Liadrin whimpered from the unwanted pleasure his touch brought. While most of the loads pumped into her pussy over the last several hours had ended up pooling on the floor, with this worgen knot plugging her up nice and tight his hot cum had nowhere else to go but further within, seeping into her most intimate depths. The blood elf could feel her womb soaking up every last bit, and she realized that if any past attempts had yet to impregnate her that this load would certainly do the job.

He held that way for several minutes and continued to play with her tight, well-toned body even as she could feel the last bits of cum dribble from the cockhead deep inside. Liadrin hung her head in shame, wondering how she could feel any lower, when suddenly a new voice came from behind as if to answer her. “Hey, are you almost done? I’d like to squeeze in another round before curfew.”

“It’s going to be awhile,” growled the worgen, though his gravelly voice didn’t carry the same malice as when he spoke to her. “She’s knotted.”

Clearly impressed, the newcomer gave a sharp whistle. “Damn, you ain’t kidding. I’ve seen what you do with those draenei girls. Well what am I supposed to do until then?”

“I don’t know. She’s got a mouth, doesn’t she?”

Liadrin gasped at the implication, but she was helpless to do much of anything but watched as the tall human walked around to the front of the pillory and roughly grabbed a fistful of her amber hair. “That she does. Open wide, slut.”

The blood elf didn’t even put up a fight as he claimed her mouth with his fat cock, though truth be told the relative normal size of his dick was a welcome reprieve from the monsters that had been nonstop fucking her pussy. Since he was in a rush, the Alliance soldier wasted no time in making her deepthroat his cock, preferring to fuck her face deeply and harshly. Liadrin realized all-too-intimately that he wasn’t treating her like a person but rather as just a hole to drain his balls. She moaned weakly, spit bubbling up around her pursed lips and drooling down her chin, as she relaxed her throat under his furious assault.

“Shit, that’s some good Sin’dorei fuckmeat.” He held her loose brunette bangs fisted in his hand, forcing Liadrin to look up at him as he fucked her throat good and hard. “I’m already gonna cum. Where do you want?” he asked with no intention of pulling out long enough for her to answer. “Your throat? Well don’t mind if I do!”

A harsh slap upon her ass reminded Liadrin of the cock still buried within her pussy at the same time her head was pushed down until her dainty nose was buried within a forest of pubic hair. In the back of her broken mind, as she gurgled and choked around his pulsating shaft, Liadrin wished they had spent as much time training her throat to take dick like they had with her pussy. Maybe then she would be struggling with such difficulty to handle the oral abuse, but as it were Liadrin just did her best to take any breath she could as the edges of her vision faded.

Even as the darkness slowly crept into the oxygen-deprived elf’s mind, the cock firmly lodged down her throat began pumping a fresh batch of cum into her stomach. The last thought Liadrin had before plummeting into a deep slumber was what could possibly lie in store for her tomorrow as the Alliance’s newest cum dump.


End file.
